


Dylan Sprouse Reads Dylan and Cole Sprouse FanFiction

by kiwisaurus121



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwisaurus121/pseuds/kiwisaurus121
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIFyUwvF1Gg





	Dylan Sprouse Reads Dylan and Cole Sprouse FanFiction

Dylan hoped no one had noticed him glance over at Cole as he claimed not to know who was writing so much FanFiction about them. He tugged at his tan jacket again, and shrugged away the thought. He just had to get through this, and it would be fine.

It was hours more, of course. Shaking people's hands, thanking them for their work on shooting the video. But after all of that, he could finally collapse onto a cloth couch, and smile up at his love, "Phew. That should've thrown them off the trail."

Cole grinned back at him, "It's a brilliant plan to be sure."

Dylan stretched out languidly, before reaching out to his twin brother's indeed identical body, "Well thank you. I think it's deserving of a kiss, don't you?"

 

And perhaps later they'd try singing and breakdancing, who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the apparent 4 people I know born upon this day, but mostly to the one who sent me this video 218 days ago and I finally watched it today.
> 
> Also apologies to the people who got tricked by my Merthur fic into subscribing to me. Unfortunately, this is par for the course. (Listen... the video needed a response)


End file.
